bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey Ace Pilot
Well... I know an "Ace" is a "Pilot" already but still... I had to name the page that way because it's an example of a Machine Operator, and I had to distinguish it from the Monkey Ace (Tower). Anyway, the Monkey Ace Pilot costs 200$, and its skills are (Note: All skills are compared to the original, not previous skills): Base Skill 'Swift Pilot' *Increases movement speed by 20% Tier 1 Skills 'Faster Reload' *Increases fire rate by 20% *''Cost:'' 150 XP 'Quick Combat' *Increases movement speed by 35% *Increases fire rate by 5% *''Cost:'' 200 XP 'Snap Shot' *Increases projectiles' movement speed by 25% (easier to hit when the bloons are loose) *''Cost:'' 125 XP Tier 2 Skills 'Sharpshooter' *Projectiles have 20% chance to pop 1 more layer of bloons *''Cost:'' 600 XP 'Agility' *Have 15% chance to avoid enemy's projectiles completely. *''Cost:'' 700 XP 'Keen Eyes' *Have 20% chance to detect a camo bloon even without the Spy Plane upgrade. *If Spy Plane is acquired, have 20% chance to report the camo bloon's location to nearby towers, allowing them to "see" it. (The transmission range is as wide as a Monkey's Apprentice) *''Cost:'' 550 XP Tier 3 Skill 'Critical Hit' *Have 25% chance to deal triple damage to bloons/blimps. *Have 30% chance to have triple pierce when hitting unarmored bloons *''Cost:'' 1500 XP Legendary Operators EXP Cost: 7500 'Choice 1: Oukahana Haruka' Gender: Female Age: 20 Haruka is a genius pilot of Japana's air force. Despite having only in the air force for 2 years, she's shown unparalleled skill in piloting kamikaze planes and quick fighters, being able to crash into all the weak spots on an enemy battleship then eject really quickly and safely, and can sometimes instantly destroy one with just one single kamikaze! Thus, she skyrocketed through the ranks and was quickly promoted to Captain, and is the youngest Captain in the air force to date! Because of this, she's also considered to be an unofficial member of Aturya's Order of the Knights, a group of the empress' most trusted servants, but since she's not technically a knight of any sort, she can't really become one. Preferred Upgrade: Spectre Skills: *Doubles fire rate *Doubles movement speed *Have 25% more chance to avoid enemy projectiles (stack with basic skills). *Adds "Kamikaze" ability: She can crash her plane to a blimp, instantly destroying it but also deals 500 HP to the blimp. Best used when she's almost down. Recharge Time: 0 sec (You can only use it once anyway...) When using a Spectre, she'll paint it white, with sakuras on the wing instead of the default target marks. (Sorry the photo below is a bit broken, but changing from black to white in Photoshop is one painful thing to do! No, I'm serious! You have to use it to understand...) 'Choice 2: Red Baron' Gender: Male Age: 42 Everyone knows Red Baron. He was the Admiral, the pride, and the terror of the Deshion Union Air Force. No one knows his real name (I know in real life he's Manfred von Richthofen but still...), but he was called Red Baron because of his unmatched killing sprees, as he was able to shoot down a huge squadron of 37 enemy fighters ALONE! His number of confirmed kills was huge, it's so big that Decker Damon decided to keep it secret so that people won't think Red Baron is better than him, as it can damage his reign of tyranny. He once fought for evil (Deshion), but after being fed up with Damon, he decided to quit the D.U.A.F., and is now a freelancing pilot, fighting for whoever seems worthy to him. Preferred Upgrade: Ground Zero Skills: *Turns every darts to Spectre-size bombs *Decreases Ground Zero's recharge time by 30% *Adds "Last Stand" passive ability: When this fighter is supposedly destroyed, it won't go down instantly, but instead go into a "pre-destroyed" state with only 10 HP and only moves and shoots half as fast. Now this plane will have TWO health bars, a "normal" one and a "Last Stand" one. All healings will go to the "normal" one, but all damage will go to the "Last Stand" one instead. If the normal health bar is healed back to 20 HP before the plane goes down, it'll return to normal state. When using a Ground Zero, he'll paint it red with a ferocious skull on it. Trivia *"Snap Shot" and "Last Stand" = obvious puns *Red Baron = obvious reference *As for "Oukahana Haruka", "Ouka" is a kind of sakura (cherry blossom) and is also the name of a famous kamikaze plane, "Hana" means "flower" in Japanese, and "Haruka" means "far" in Japanese. Fitting? Meta07 (talk) 16:12, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Category:Machine Operators